


It's Complicated

by cher



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher/pseuds/cher
Summary: Crowley had a complicated relationship with Halloween.





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndigoDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/gifts).

Crowley had a complicated relationship with Halloween. 

On the one hand, it was an _excellent_ time for him. The potential for heaping piles of widespread annoyance was spectacular, especially now that his long range plan of importing the American attitude to Halloween was working. And the Angel secretly liked it too, because children came to the shop but didn't try to come in or buy anything, and he could make them happy with sweets. That, and Aziraphale was always in favour of holiday with a strong leaning toward food. It was one of the few human holidays that they could both agree on. 

On the other hand, some years Hell got overly enthusiastic about its chances of corrupting large numbers of souls, and Crowley couldn't move for bumping into some idiot or other from the office. Put a crimp in his style, those years did. Demons at crossroads looking confused that all the humans sped by in their cars without stopping to chat. Offputting chaps shambling along the aisles at the Tesco, trying to broker a deal for a soul while smelling like they'd been sat in the Thames in the days of the Great Stink. It was all a bit much. 

Still, it was a great time for him. The lead up was the best, in Crowley's long-considered opinion. There were the days and sometimes weeks of stress and expense of finding the right costume only to have it fall apart or turn out to be the "sexy" version when you got it out of the packaging. (He took at least half of the credit for inspiring that trend.) Stupid Twitter fights were even easier to proliferate than usual; the appropriateness or not of any given costume choice; the use of plastic; the wastage of pumpkins. Even better, the panics about poisoned candy. Best of all, the whole thing pissed the religiously righteous right off, and Crowley just loved to see that lot adding a few more layers of tarnish to their souls over the idea of other people (allegedly) having fun. The general miasa of annoyance was just right. 

(Aziraphale said it was quite the opposite, with joy, companionship and cooperation all around. But then, he'd always loved costumes, to Crowley's occasional dismay.) 

The night itself, that was when it was a bit complicated. There was still all the irritation of adults dealing with packs of children running wild, full of sugar and stomachaches, the fights between siblings to break up, neighbours taking exception to some of the more inspired decorations next door. Plenty of chaos. Lots for him to amuse himself with. 

But Somebody damn it, he utterly hated the years when messing about with summoning was in fashion. 

It was the third time tonight he'd been yanked out of his cosy chat with the Angel, and he'd had it. He manifested his true form, set their attempt at a circle on fire and come roaring out of it at them, snatching up their entire book collection as he went. If he'd blown out all their windows and cursed their phones to never get more than one bar of service before he teleported back to the shop, well, that was less than they deserved. 

Aziraphale was certainly enjoying himself; the stack of books he'd acquired tonight was getting quite tall. 

So. Halloween. Mixed feelings, he had, that was all. 


End file.
